


Hand On The Kerosene Match

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [25]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vi Likes It Rough, for once brooks is kind of a cutie, gates and his filthy mouth, matt's so understanding, synacky dirty talk, vi asks too many questions, zacky kinda likes being the center of attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Syn and Violet's addiction erupts."Told you guys this was a bad idea."





	Hand On The Kerosene Match

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you like/appreciate/don't like, etc!

The next morning Violet woke up with the new mix of hormones that was her period. It hit her like a ton of bricks because it came with a truck load of regret. All she could see was the look on Matt's face when they had opened that door. He said he was fine, and he might be, but she still felt terrible for even considering it--much less doing it. Being with Zack certainly was amazing, but that's why they all knew they all had to stop. His bright green eyes and Shadows' dark, angry green eyes were both burned into her memory. She forced herself through her morning routine and made it to work-- hair up and little makeup. Once in her office, though, she glanced at the photo on her desk of her and Zacky's picture from Metal Hammer and lost it.  
  
"Where's Shade?" Shadows eventually asked Raven when it got to be 8:30 and she still wasn't there. He knew she was always in the building by 8.  
Raven didn't meet his gaze, "She'll be here. Office stuff."  
"Rave, I know you well enough to know when you're dodging the question." He pulled his sweatshirt off over his head now that they were inside.  
He sighed, "She's in the Bedroom."  
Shadows stood up, "Alright, who wants to be my supervision?" He shoved Zacky in the chest, knocking him onto the couch, when he raised his hand and grinned.  
"Yeah, talk about a dinosaur of a bad idea," Brooks stood up, "I'll go."  
"You're the dinosaur!" Zacky yelled after them as they left, Brooks with his middle finger in the air.  
  
"Honey..." Shadows couldn't help but still pet name her as he walked in the door and ran over to her side of the bed. She sat there with a box of tissues, looking through pictures of them on her phone, crying. He took the phone away and set it down, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "What's going on?"  
"'Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you'," Violet finally raised her bloodshot eyes to his, "You definitely need to stay away from me, Matt. I am not good enough for you."  
Her words cut to his core--he hated seeing her like this, "Baby, don't say that. You were fine yesterday, what happened?" He took in her body language and figured it out, "I see..." One finger traced down her cheek, "Please don't feel bad, Shade," A smile ghosted his lips, "Trust me, all the things you've done to me are good ones--"  
Brooks flipped a magazine from the other side of the huge bed, "Easy, Casanova."  
Shadows rolled his eyes, but Violet interrupted him before he could continue, looking down at her hands, "But I knew there was a possibility you might not be okay with it, and I didn't care--not in the moment--and that kills me, Matt," She started crying again, "Just like with Brian..."  
Matt gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair, "Violet. Please don't cry, I can't handle it..." She relaxed against him a little, loving the feeling of being in his arms a little too much, "I get that feeling guilty about this is new to you and that means the world to me," His voice got soft as he tried his best to reign in his feelings about her new-found guilt, "But you gotta understand that I understand. I know that it's complicated and I know that I instigated this and that it's not as simple as 'I like her so you can't fuck her.' That's childish bullshit and I'm sorry that sometimes I act like a teenager. Somehow I can look at you and Zack and understand what it is. It's different, and I get that this whatever-this-is-or-would-be with us is so much more than that. You sleeping with him didn't change that. Now please don't break my heart by feeling guilty about this," He looked down at her so she'd look up at him. She lightly smiled back and wiped her own eyes before he could do it.  
"I'll be there in a few."  
The two boys stood up and let her have a few more minutes to herself.  
  
As they left the room, Brooks shook his head, "That was some speech, man."  
Shadows just smiled and blushed a little, "I can usually make her feel better."  
Brooks raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
When she had calmed down and put a little makeup on, she joined everyone else and they got to work on Preaven.  
Brooks had spent most of his time since Synyster had announced his idea about the song listening to Jimmy's drumming. He felt like he had the hardest job...he had met Jimmy a couple of times but definitely hadn't known him at all. He knew the band would tell him to just put his spin on it, but he of course felt like it should feel mostly like it would if Jimmy had written the parts. Once Synyster had said he had the chord progressions down, he spent all the time he could behind his set, trying to figure it out.  
  
Zacky and Syn messed around in the booth together, Syn playing with the board while Zacky played his guitar.  
"Have you noticed how different she is?" Zacky commented, dancing his little fingers over the fretboard.  
Syn moved a dial, "What?"  
"Violet. She's like a different person today. I can't put my finger on it but it's weird."  
Syn looked out the window at her, "Hm. You're right. She's....I dunno, chill." He turned around to face Zacky, "I know. Remember the last time she was like this? She's on her period."  
Zack thought back, "Hm. Oh, yeah. Can't believe that was a fuckin' month ago."  
"I can't believe you noticed." Syn folded his arms and looked at him questioningly.  
Zacky stumbled, awkwardly putting down the guitar, "Whatever--you noticed, too, fuckface."  
"Matt's right. You totally have a serious thing for her. Careful, Zack."  
Zack's eyes fell and he pulled at the back of his neck, "You have a lot of room to talk." He kind of wanted to take it back, but he was too busy turning a million shades of red.  
"I haven't slept with her. You have now, what three times?"  
Zacky winced, "Four..." It was a whisper.  
Syn shook his head, "And I have a girlfriend, thank you very much."  
Zack finally looked up, his voice louder, "That looks just like her! And besides, you thought at one time that you _were_ fucking her!"  
Syn grinned, "Whatever--" He punched him in the arm and what ensued was a flurry of hands and arms and they eventually wound up wrestling on the floor and laughing.  
Johnny yelled from the other room, "Hey! Keep it in your pants, guys!"  
Matt joined in, shouting, "Zacky, get on top! Don't take no for an answer!"  
The group in the studio eventually saw Syn and Zacky reappear, hair all messed up and flipping them off.  
  
After the next day felt like an entirely wasted day of frustrated nonsense, everyone decided to put Preaven aside for awhile and work on other stuff that was closer to being done. 'She's an Angel, She's a Demon' came up next, being the oldest. By the time they started work on it, Violet was back to being the addict the song was basically about. Knowing it would be awkward, but deciding they might as well face it head on, the rest of the band threw Syn and Violet in the singing booth together and locked the door. At first they both thought it was a joke.  
Syn banged on the glass, glaring at Shadows who stood on the other side, "This isn't a good idea, dude!"  
"We're right here, Syn! We can see you!"  
Violet paced behind Syn in the smallish space, "Fuck you guys! The only thing we're gonna get done in here is each other!"  
Shadows rolled his eyes, "You two are the people that know the addiction this song's about. Grow up and fix the lyrics!" He flipped the switch that was the mic for the room, the only reason they could hear each other through the soundproof walls, and then made a motion to let them know he couldn't hear them anymore so they were stuck.  
Syn groaned. They had been working so much he hadn't gotten laid in three days. And Vi was back to her randy self, which radiated from her like a scent. He gave them all the finger but turned and sat down in the comfy chair.  
Violet threw her arms up, "Oh, you get the nice chair." There was only one.  
"You're welcome to share it with me, _sweetheart_ ," It was overly sarcastic--like 'this is what's gonna happen now that we're in here.' She stuck out her tongue at him, "You can bring that mouth with you, too." He wiggled his eyebrows. Fine, if that's the way he wanted to play it. It was now a game.  
"You know the second we start making out, they'll let us out, right?" She folded her arms.  
His brown eyes met hers as he forced the lust in them to dull somewhat, "Yeah, but they're right. The lyrics stink-they were just a rough draft-and if anyone should fix them it should be us."  
"I'm not a songwriter, Syn."  
"Whatever, you can still help me. And something tells me you could hold your own." He was definitely starting to become asshole-Syn.  
"Fine," She rolled her eyes and sat in a chair near him, "Whatcha got."  
He handed her his scribblings of what had wound up on the demo, "Trying to get across how fun it can be, ya know, like when you first let go and really enjoy it. That's the 'angel' part. Letting it free you. The high..." He closed his eyes, letting a smile ghost his cupid bow lips as he leaned back in the chair.  
She stood up and put her hands behind her head, "That first time with someone new, someone different....in a new place, in a new way..."  
He lifted his eyes to watch her, clearing his throat after a second, "The beginning of the song is that side of it-she's proud of it, she flaunts it--"  
"But then it takes over and she can't control it and realizes it's not always fun and how it can eat at you and define you..." Now she was the one closing her eyes.  
Gates finished her thought, his voice masked with a veil of sadness, "Tells you that you're nothing more than an animal that has sex with anything that walks."  
When she turned to him, he was looking right at her, "C'mon Shade, lets just talk for a second. This doesn't have to be....hard." He shook his head at his own choice of words, "You embrace yours. How do you do it?" He'd wanted to know for awhile now.  
She sat back down, "It took me years to figure it out...but for awhile I had it somewhat under control." She rubbed her hands over her face, "That's kind of over...I haven't felt this out of control in so many years...but I've also never had this little sex."  
"You didn't ever find yourself in situations that make you think 'what the fuck was that?'?" He leaned back in the opposite corner of the chair to face her, legitimately curious.  
She laughed, "Like what, Syn? As long as it was fun, who the fuck cares about anything else? If you're not entangled in a relationship, or the archaic idea that sex is bad, then it _is_ freeing. What exactly made you want to control it, Syn? I've been wondering."  
He glanced away from her, "The Nightmare tour....I woke up with _four_ girls one time, not having used protection with any of them." His knee nervously moved up and down.  
"I assume you were drunk or high?"  
"Both."  
"Then that's not a sex problem, Syn, that's a substance problem. If you had been sober, you would've used protection, right? And then--?" She raised both her eyebrows at him, like he was being stupid. He just stared at her, surprised, totally speechless. Why the fuck had he never thought of it like this?  
"Well, I, um....I guess I just felt like I was out of control, way over doing it. I lost myself in all of it, the drugs, alcohol, sex...so Zack and I stopped together, since he thought his drinking was getting out of control, which it was."  
"You stopped...? Like, having sex with anyone? How the fuck?" She gave him an interesting look, knowing how unlikely that was.  
Syn swallowed. Oh, fuck. He was about to tell her and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He felt like yelling for an adult.  
He ran his hands through his dark hair and looked at the floor, leaning over. His silence had her narrowing her eyes at him, "Haner...?"  
His eyes slowly raised to meet hers, "I'm gonna tell you something, Violet...I know I really shouldn't, but we're being all honest with each other and stuff..." He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing to himself, "During the rest of that tour and for a short time after...and then again at the cabin this past month...I didn't want to sleep with any girls, so I, would, uh..." He glanced at her again, not believing the words were about to spill out of his mouth, "Zack and I fuck."  
Violet practically jumped through the ceiling, " ** _WHAT_**?!?!" Her fingers scrunched into her hair as she looked wildly at Gates, "You mean you've held him down and slid _that_ dick," She pointed and looked down before pointing out of the room, "Into _that_ sweet ass!?" She was practically screaming, vocalizing things that had been in her spank bank for a decade. Syn winced and nodded. Violet groaned and then paced, trying not to picture it but not being able to stop herself. Those lips colliding, those hands holding each other, those hips rolling, those voices crying out with desperation for one another, those--  
"Violet, I'm sorry--" Syn stood up and held her by the arms, "Breathe. Look at me."  
The crowd outside was all standing and looking at them, wondering what the fuck was going on. Syn waved them off without breaking the scared, violet gaze looking back at him.  
"Brian! Why the fuck would you tell me, uhhh," She stamped around in frustration, "I mean, are you on bottom? What positions do you guys use? How loud do you get, Syn?! Have you sucked him off?! What's it like watching Zack come while you're inside him!?!" Her voice was getting high and desperate, her hands gesturing to show how frustrated she was, pointing out all the stuff she would now wonder. Her index finger jabbed into Gates' hard chest as he let her rant.  
Syn grabbed her again, his eyes getting just as wild, "Will details actually help, Violet?"  
"I dunno...depends on the details!" She calmed down a tad, folding her arms and huffing, hoping he'd spill it. Syn stood up and folded his arms as well, looking down at her, "I'm always on top. He's done hand stuff to me, but...yeah...we're always facing each other. Not sure why, more personal I guess. And no, we don't blow each other." He made a face.  
"Do you guys kiss?"  
Syn was stunned by the question, like it was a given, "With those pouty lips of his? Of course." This made her almost faint.  
The crowd outside was way too curious. Johnny managed to flip the switch again without anyone noticing, so that they could all hear Vi and Syn's 'fight.'  
Violet groaned and rolled her eyes, "What does he feel like?"  
Now Syn was getting frustratedly turned on, "Fucking tight, Violet. When he moans I fucking come like a teenager. What do you think?" He realized it came out kind of harsh, since he was now frustrated, "Sorry. Now I'm fucking thinking about it. Fuck."  
Everyone's eyes got wide and they slowly turned to look at Zacky, who was turning a million shades of red and thought he would die of embarrassment. They all knew they should either stop them or turn off the switch, but everyone froze, dying to hear what would happen next.  
She was breathing so hard. Syn leaned down closer to her, suddenly just as out of control as she was, "What about you, honey? How does Zack like to have you? On your knees? On your back?"  
Their mouths all dropped and the looks around the room were interesting to say the least. Zacky hid his face with his hand. Shadows closed his eyes, knowing exactly how Zacky looked fucking her, and knowing this was going south fast.  
Gates was as hard as a fucking rock and not controlling himself well at the moment. He put a hand above her against the wall and got closer to her. She looked down at the bulge in his pants and then up into his lusty gaze. Hers back was equally hot, the purple in her eyes on fire. He whirled her around so her hands caught herself up against the wall. His hips trapped her there, his hard length rubbing up against her backside as his hands held her hips, "Or did he take you like this?"  
That was the moment Shadows stormed in and choked out, "Gates? C'mon!"  
They broke apart suddenly, both breathing heavily. Matt could have sworn he heard Violet whimper softly. He arched both eyebrows at the tent Syn was pitching. Syn just grinned unabashedly, "Told you guys this was a bad idea."  
  
They both sat down in the studio, surrounded by everyone else.  
Syn laid back against the couch and gestured while leaning his head back, "She knows." He looked over at Zacky.  
Zack buried his head in his folded arms, so extremely uncomfortable with the attention. The two sounded like they were practically fighting over him, and while he was kind of happy about that in a way, he had no idea how to handle it.  
Shadows caught the slight roll of her hips that Violet let happen after Syn spoke and he thought he might faint. He stood hands on hips, pacing slowly.  
"Knows what?" Raven asked, the only one in the room now that didn't know.  
Shadows carefully watched Violet, "Syn and Zacky sometimes let off each other's steam, if ya know what I mean."  
Raven raised both eyebrows, choking back a laugh, "Are you fucking serious?" He looked at Violet who was finding a focal point and staring at it, fingers digging into the couch. Raven stood up, rolling his eyes, "Fucking Christ, way to turn everybody in the fucking room on."  
He yanked Violet up by the hand and left the room.  
  
Raven threw her on the bed in the Bedroom, knowing by the look in her eyes how bad it was. He had to admit, finding out had him pretty hard up as well.  
"Just how rough do you want it, Shade?"  
"Rave..." Violet let him strip off her jeans, not answering.  
He gritted his teeth as he pushed her down, roughly, on her knees.   
"Rave, please, fuck me now, hard, I need it baby--" She cried into the sheets. He rolled on a condom after scrunching down his pants and shoved into her as hard as he could. They were both deliriously picturing the two guitarists fucking. After her first orgasm, he flipped her over so he could hold down her wrists while he fucked her into the bed. Violet fought against him. He lightly smacked her cheek, knowing she'd like it. She liked it a little too much, so she fought harder until she had one hand free and reached up to slap him across the face.  
Raven paused, trying to contain himself as he took in such a surprise move. But he couldn't hold back, and back handed her just barely too hard.  
Violet faced to one side and closed her eyes as she softly moaned under him, calming down a little after she came, "Uhhh...Raven..."  
He just stared, confused to no end by what he had just done. He felt bad for hitting her, but it made her finish, so....she bucked her hips to bring Raven back to reality, urging him to continue...

  
The guys all watched them leave and then turned back to Synyster, who was twitching nervously and shuffling his feet.  
Zacky hadn't realized how much he hadn't wanted her to find out until it had just happened, "Why the fuck, Syn! You fucking told her?!?"  
Syn jumped out of his seat, barely able to keep still, "I know! I'm sorry! We started talking about the lyrics, which is talking about our addiction, then it started getting all personal and shit and she was opening up to me and I was opening up to her--fuck! And then it just, came out! I'm sorry, Zack, I know this will make things a lot more difficult for you..."  
Shadows watched the interaction, after having watched Violet's extreme reaction to the news, "Maybe I should fuck one of you, so she wants me this badly!" He kind of laughed, but was actually getting a little jealous.  
They both turned to him, not amused, "This isn't a joke, Matt!" Syn almost yelled, "Ah!" He threw up his hands and stormed out of the room. He had to let out some of the pressure building inside. Jerking off didn't usually help a whole lot, but it was certainly better than this.  
  
Raven gathered a crying Violet into his arms afterwards, "Vi--it's okay. It wasn't fair of us to put you in that situation, we thought we would be able to stop it before it got to that point. I'm so sorry, honey..." He stroked her hair, "Shhhh..."  
"It's just fucking embarrassing, Rave..." She whispered, getting a hold of herself.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hold back. You okay?"  
She sniffled and nodded, "I was the one that coaxed it out of you. I was going to do whatever it took to get you to hit me."  
He just held her closer, trying to get across to her that she shouldn't be embarrassed, "Go clean up. We gotta put ice on that right away." He looked at her cheek, which was already swelling slightly.  
  
Synyster wasn't sure the last time it had taken that long. It had been achingly frustrating, but worth it. Now he was a tad calmer. Despite it being 11, he stopped by the bar on the way back to the studio. At the same time, the band joined him from one direction and Raven and Violet from the other.  
Shadows, of course, noticed it first, "What the shit, Rave!?!" His voice got lower as he growled at Raven, standing toe to toe with him as he clenched his fists, arms rippling. As soon as Syn and Zacky noticed, they were right behind him, equally threatening looks on their faces.  
Raven put up his hands, but didn't back down, "Whoa! Back off, guys, you are not helping." Violet just rolled her eyes and put her forehead in her arms on the table at which she sat.  
"You know I would never, ever hurt her on purpose."  
They all figured it out without anyone having to spell it out and relaxed. Raven handed her an ice pack and she held it to her cheek, not looking at anyone. Synyster felt so bad. All this happened because he couldn't control himself. He carefully stepped over to her, gently pulling her into a hug, his demeanor suddenly different.  
"There's nothing wrong with you, Vi. This is my fault. Once again, I'm sorry," He brushed her hair away from her face, giving her his best puppy eyes.  
Violet tried to smile, "Ya know, there's nothing wrong with you either, Brian." She tried to give him a look that said how much she was trying to tell him.  
Zacky made himself walk up to her and face her, nervously playing with his snakebites, "You wanna get back to work?" His voice was soft and cute.  
She smiled at him, "Sure, Zacky."  
  
Knowing the awkwardness was already all out on the table, Synyster and Violet convinced everyone they could continue working on the lyrics. As they went into the singing booth, Raven looked at Zacky, "You ready to lay down your part?"  
"Yeah, I think so...Matt, you wanna help?" He knew it didn't make any sense, but it gave him something to do.  
"Sure, man."  
Raven plugged Zacky in and they turned on the demo, but Shadows was already lost in his own thoughts and not paying any attention.  
He had gotten the impression a couple of times that she liked it rough sometimes, but hitting? What if she ever wanted him to do that? He wasn't sure he could do--oh who was he kidding...he'd do anything she wanted....then he tried to remind himself they'd never sleep together again...how unlikely that actually was...fuck...  
"Shads!"  
He looked over at Zacky as he snapped out of it, "What?"  
"Don't overthink it, dude. She has just a hard of a time resisting you. Remember Hard Rock in Atlantic City?"  
Shadows chewed at his bottom lip, "It's not that..."  
Raven knew, "Despite the fact that no one should judge Violet for her tastes, that's what he's doing." He looked at Zacky, who then caught on.  
M. scrunched his nose, "Am not...it's just..."  
They both gave him a 'yeah, right' look.  
"I think it's hot," Zacky played on his guitar, "I would totally--" He shut up when Shadows glared at him, "But I'm trying desperately not to think about it, so could we...?"  
They got back at it and Shadows tried to pretend like he was contributing.  
  
Gates and Shade worked hard the rest of the day--not wanting to have work on the lyrics together any more days than they absolutely had to. Around 11 that night, they emerged from the room, tired and a little horny, with finished lyrics. When they threw their finished product at Zacky, Brooks, and Shadows, the three cheered.  
"You guys okay?" Brooks asked boldly.  
Syn nodded, yawning, "I'll be better in about an hour." He looked at his watch as Shadows threw something at him. Violet slumped onto the couch besides Shadows, who immediately grinned since they hadn't been that close for a couple of days, "What did you guys get done?" When she leaned on his shoulder, he just looked down at her adorably.  
"Zacky finished his track. Johnny's almost done. We can do drums tomorrow, and I can finally do something," M. smiled, looking at the lyrics, "Wow. These got fuckin' good."  
Syn had his own car that day, so he pulled on his jacket, "See you guys tomorrow. I'll probably be late," He laughed as the door closed behind him. It was getting really late, but he hadn't seen Jade in days and had had quite the fuckin' day...  
Everyone else went home. Shadows desperately wanted to talk to her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be fine. But it would only be fine if he didn't do those things, so he just sulked as they went their separate ways.


End file.
